Cambiando a la Bebé
18 de mayo del 2016 24 de mayo del 2016 25 de mayo del 2016 26 de mayo del 2016 26 de mayo del 2016 30 de mayo del 2016 31 de mayo del 2016 1 de junio del 2016 19 de junio del 2016 7 de septiembre del 2016 14 de septiembre del 2016 |dirigido= Chris Savino |escrito= Alec Schwimmer |storyboard= Violaine Briat |código= 015 |anterior= Lincoln o Nadar |siguiente= Éxito de la Noche a la Mañana }}Cambiando a la Bebé (Changing the Baby '''en E.U.A, '''Cambiar el Bebé en España) es el décimo sexto episodio de la Primera Temporada de la serie, y el número 16 en general. Sinopsis Cuando ninguna de las hermanas de Lincoln comparten sus intereses, trata de hacer que a Lily le guste lo mismo que a él, ya que aún no tiene intereses definidos. Trama El episodio comienza en la Casa Loud, cuando Lincoln (sosteniendo un cómic de Ace Savvy y en ropa interior) acude a Lynn si quiere leerlo con él, pero Lynn lanza una pelota de baloncesto, y le dice que no, porque son tres razones, A) los cómics son aburridos, B) le dice que se ponga su pantalón, y C) adiós, Lincoln está a punto de ver un DVD, cuando Luan camina junto a él con su ficticia de "Mr. Cocos", le pregunta si ella quiere verla con él, entonces, utiliza al Sr. Cocos para decir que la ciencia ficción apesta y hace una broma fuera de ella mientras ella se aleja acuerdo con el Sr. Cocos. Más tarde, acude a Lola a mostrarle su colección de monedas y la nueva moneda que se acababa; Lola sólo dice preguntándole cuál era el punto de las monedas si él no iba a gastar. Lincoln le pregunta a Lucy, si quiere jugar a la caza del fantasma con Lincoln, Lucy no está de acuerdo preguntando por qué iba a querer cazar a sus amigos. En la cocina, Lincoln le pide a Lana si quiere ponerla a la mitad de su sándwich de "Mantequilla de cacahuete y chucrut", Lana dice que come cosas raras, pero que no iba a comer eso ya que era repugnante. Lincoln juega un juego de video y le pide a Leni (que está en su teléfono celular) si quiere unirse a él, pero dice que los videojuegos pudren el cerebro y le dice a Lincoln que iba a leer revistas de moda. Lincoln le dice a los espectadores que ninguna de sus hermanas comparte ninguna manía suya, incluso Lily. Lincoln, a continuación, obtiene una idea, le pone las manos del lirio en un controlador y ella comienza a jugar con él, tanto para ella y el deleite de Lincoln, afirma que desde que es un bebé y, básicamente, como la arcilla, que iba a moldearla a ser como él. Clyde entra y le pide a Lincoln si quiere salir con él, cuando Lincoln le dice a Clyde que tenía algo importante que hacer (que estaba "cambiando" al bebé) Clyde se pregunta lo que era más importante que salir con él. Lincoln comienza a mostrarle a Lily todas las cosas que él ama, a continuación, Lily quiere su frazada, pero Lincoln se lo quita ya que dice que no lo necesita más. Lincoln está demostrado haciendo todas las diferentes cosas que rechazaron sus hermanas antes con Lily. Muestra tanto de ellos haciendo más de las cosas favoritas de Lincoln, mientras que Clyde se encuentra en diferentes lugares, observándolos. En un parque, ambos se ven jugando ajedrez y ganan mientras Clyde cree que está siendo reemplazado, muy a su pesar, a continuación, la ira de un hombre provocó haberle lanzado una manzana comida a él. De vuelta en la casa Loud, Lincoln y Lily (que llevan una de las camisas de Lincoln) se muestran a ambos jugando juegos de video, junto con muchas pilas con las diferentes cosas que le gustan a Lincoln alrededor de los dos, Lori pregunta lo que están haciendo, Lincoln explica que, dado a que no les gustan las cosas que a él le gusta, está moldeando a Lily para que ame las cosas que le gustan, para la sorpresa de las chicas. Lily gana el juego, tanto a la mala suerte de Lincoln. Lincoln entonces le lee un cómic de Ace Savvy a Lily y la mete en la cama, dándole un beso en la frente para una buena noche. Al día siguiente, se encuentra con Lily faltando en su cuna y se la encuentra a Lynn jugando béisbol con ella. Lincoln la regaña, pero Lynn dice que él no es la única de moldear a Lily, y dice que ella quiere moldearla a una estrella del deporte. Los dos discuten y se encuentra a Luan vistiendo a Lily como el Sr. Cocos y hacen chistes. Lynn le dice que tuvo su primer turno, Lincoln les dijo a sus dos hermanas que era su idea, los tres de ellos deslumbraron con rabia el uno al otro y comienzan a luchar. Los tres de ellos dejan de luchar para darse cuenta de que Lily no se encuentra, y se la muestra a Lucy que la llevó a actuar como una gótica y que le muestra fotos de su gran abuela Harriet y Abraham. Lincoln pregunta a Lucy que hace, y ella responde que ella introduce a Lily con sus amigos "fantasma" y Lincoln toma a Lily, Lucy suspira del dolor. En su habitación, Lincoln limpia a Lily y estaba a punto de poner una camisa anaranjada en su... sólo para encontrar su desaparición, ¡de nuevo! En la planta baja, se revela que Lori la llevó a ver un reality show llamado "Fechas de Dylan" y le explica sobre el espectáculo, Lincoln se desliza desde la barandilla y con rabia le dice a su más vieja hermana que tenía lirio en primer lugar, Lori se enoja con su hermano y dice por qué se tiene que conseguir y ella ha estado esperando sus 17 años para encontrar a alguien para hacer las cosas que le gustan y se oyen gritos de Leni. Alarmados, los dos hermanos corren hacia arriba por Lily y por la sala de Lisa, para encontrar a Leni en la cuna de Lily y se revela que Leni estaba mostrándole las revistas de moda a Lily, ella piensa que esto es una cárcel, para gran confusión de la agonía de Lincoln y Lori. Ambos de ellos ayudan a su hermana fuera de la cuna. Agradecida, ella dice "Ah Goo", los tres de ellos son luego sorprendidos al escuchar una risa amenazante, sólo para descubrir que era Lisa que estaba peligrosamente probando a Lily con uno de sus experimentos mortales mediante la colocación de un casco en la cabeza del lirio que funciona con electricidad, iba a tirar el interruptor, pero Lincoln rápidamente apaga el experimento y Lincoln con rabia le reclama por casi matar a Lily, pero Lisa mencionó que nadie quiere hacer ciencia con ella, Lincoln le dijo a Lisa que Lily es un bebé y que ella es muy joven para hacer experimentos, pero Lisa dice que iba a darle un lechón después, a continuación, hace facepalms en su frustración. Entonces le dice a Lisa, y a las otras cinco hermanas (Lori, Leni, Luan, Lynn, y Lucy) que se mantengan alejadas de Lily porque era el que le había enseñado en primer lugar, pero low seis de ellos señalan a su hermano que está perdiendo una vez más, muy a pesar de Lincoln. La música rock a alto volumen puede ser oída y se muestra que Luna y Lily están en la habitación de Luan y la de ella para enseñarle a tocar la guitarra y batería, respectivamente. Luna sube a su cama litera y etapa de buceo, sólo para ser abordada por los otros para salvar a Lily, pero ella aplaude de todos modos. Una vez más, se encuentra, que Lola ha tomado su tiempo para poner una de sus diademas en la cabeza de Lily. Ellas tienen una fiesta de té, entonces Lana dice que Lily no quiere jugar a la fiesta del té y que quiere jugar con Izzy, su lagartija. Las gemelas, entonces, luchan por Lily. Los otros explican lo que han estado haciendo con Lily, ya que estaban tomándola uno por uno, pero cuando después de que Lori lo explica, Lucy le dice que su gran abuela Harriet sabe que tiene su broche y no es feliz por ello, sorprendiendo a Lori. Enfurecido, los ladridos de las gemelas para dar a Lily de nuevo a ellas y hacer frente a las demás hermanas, comienzan a luchar. Lincoln agarra a Lily en las puntillas de Lola y en la sala de Lana, pero quedó atrapado por las chicas, con todo enojo diciendo: "¿A dónde crees que vas?". Se da cuenta de que todo esto es su culpa, Lincoln se lanza hacia la puerta y en una loca persecución, Lincoln corre con Lily, pero Lori lo golpea y se la lleva. Lincoln se pone al día con Lori y se la lleva de vuelta a Lily, él se estrella con Luan y la cambió a Lily por el Sr. Cocos. Una vez que corra a la planta baja, Leni la tomó, mientras que ella se burla de Luan, Lisa utiliza un brazo de garra y le arrebata a Lily. Leni piensa que Lily es invisible, Lucy se la lleva de Lisa y asusta a Leni. Lucy corre, Lisa se la roba, Leni la lleva de vuelta, Luan la hace caer en un plátano y la tira al suelo, haciendo que se Leni se deslice y Lincoln la captura de ella. Lynn usa un guante de béisbol y la coge, Lola usa su coche pequeño y la captura a Lily, lo que corre sobre Lynn. Lana utiliza conectores para voltear el coche de Lola y ella toma a Lily, sólo para que Lana esté rodeada por los demás para coger a Lily. Lincoln silba para que sus hermanas dejen de luchar y explica que si quieren moldear a Lily, tienen que elegir a alguien con quién acudir. thumb|Lucy sonríe, sabiendo que ella tenía razón acerca de Lori. En la sala de estar, la familia Loud escucha a Lincoln, como él dice que todo aquel que se arrastra a Lily, ella se saldrá con la suya. Todos están de acuerdo y sacan sus respectivas cosas, Lily se pone nerviosa y paranoica alrededor de su hermano y hermanas. Un enojado Clyde (que sigue pensando que lo reemplazó) se cambia en vestidos como un bebé, para gran sorpresa de todo el mundo. Lily comienza a gatear y Lynn piensa que viene a ella y Lincoln protesta y los dos discuten. Ante el asombro de todos, ¡Lily elige a Clyde! Antes de que Clyde reclame, Lily le agarra la manta y Clyde se le queda mirando con asombro. Lincoln le pide Clyde la razón por la que lleva puesto un pañal, Clyde le explica que ha sido sustituido por Lily. Lincoln dice que nunca lo reemplazará ya que son mejores amigos. Lincoln pregunta si quieren pasar el rato, pero él se niega y decide pasarlo con Lily. Lincoln le explica a sus hermanas que no pueden moldear a Lily y no importa lo que hagan, siempre se puede hacer las cosas que él quiere. Lori, preocupada, está hablando con Bobby acerca de si su madre tiene ese broche que le dio a ella, con Lucy sonriendo en señal de triunfo, como el episodio termina. Personajes Mayores * Lincoln * Lily Menores * Lori * Leni * Luna * Luan * Lynn * Lucy * Lola * Lana * Lisa * Clyde Curiosidades * Se revela que el sándwich favorito de Lincoln es el de mantequilla de maní con chucrut. * Lincoln le habla al publico, pero es la primera vez que no lo hace al principio de la historia. * Este episodio demuestra que ninguna de las hermanas de Lincoln tienen algo en común con él, y no tienen nada en común con los demás. * Esta es la primera vez que Leni ha dicho una frase completa sin decir nada tonto. * Cuando Lincoln les silba a todas sus hermanas para llegar a Lily, están apiladas de manera similar a cuando él y sus hermanas lucharon durante la última rebanada de pizza en Lincoln Loud's ABCs of Getting the Last Slice y su adaptación "Slice of Life". * Lincoln dice el título del segmento cuando decide hacer a Lily más como él. * Cuando Lincoln le muestra a Lola su colección de monedas, dijo que su más reciente moneda es la Zloty polaca. En doblaje polaco se cambió al Yen japonés. * En el doblaje polaco, el disco que Lincoln pone en el reproductor de DVD es un documental en vez de uno de ciencia ficción. * Esta es la primera vez que Clyde nunca menciona, o se desmaya a Lori. * Clyde se dirige al público en este segmento, convirtiéndose en el tercer personaje detrás de Lincoln y Lisa en hacerlo. * El orden en el que los hermanos le muestran a Lily sus posesiones, mientras dicen algo para ganar su atención, son los siguientes: ** Lincoln - Un cómic de Ace Savvy ("¡Vamos, es Ace Savvy!") ** Luan - El Sr. Cocos ("¿Quieres ser mi amiga?") ** Lynn - Un guante de béisbol ("¡Patea y adentro!") ** Lana - Izzy ("¡Izzy!") ** Leni - Un número de la revista Dieciséis 1/2 ("¡Mira a la revista!") ** Lori - El control del televisor ("¿Marisol?") ** Lola - Una tetera ("¡Azúcar extra!") ** Luna - Un par de baquetas ("Walk This Way"). ** Lucy - Una fotografía de Abraham Lincoln ("Abe Lincoln"). ** Lisa - Múltiples cables y enchufes ("¡Tengo más retoños!"). *En el doblaje latinoamericano, cuando Clyde llega a la casa Loud vestido como un bebé, en inglés dice lo siguiente: So you want to hang with babies? Then let's hang! (¿Así que quieres salir con bebés? ¡Pues salgamos!). En español, el diálogo fue adaptado como: ¿''Quieres estar con bebés? ¡Aquí toy!,'' lo último, imitando la manera de hablar de un bebé. Errores * Ilógicamente Leni declara que a ella no le gusta jugar videojuegos, a pesar del hecho de que ella no parecía importarle jugar uno en "El Examen de Conducir de Leni". * Cuando las hermanas Loud luchan por Lily en el pasillo, los tonos de Leni se caen. Pero cuando Lincoln detiene la pelea, sus tonos están de vuelta en su cabeza. * Lynn y Lucy comparten la misma habitación y tienen 2 camas separadas, pero cuando las visita Lincoln, sus camas están en el mismo lugar. La escena con Lucy probablemente fue revertida. * Cuando Lincoln, Lynn y Luan, luchan por Lily, estos levantan una nube de lucha, sin embargo se puede ver las extremidades de otras hermanas como: Los brazos y piernas de Lucy y las piernas de Lana. *Cuando la familia Loud esta tratando de que Lily elija a uno de ellos, Lily se muestra con un conjunto completo de dientes, a pesar de que sólo se demuestra que tiene un diente en la serie. **A Lily también se le muestra con cejas en esa escena, a pesar de que nunca se ve con las cejas. * Cuando Lincoln rompe el sándwich por la mitad para Lily, la mitad de Lincoln tiene una mordedura en él, pero después de que Lincoln y Lily hacen una tostada y, cuando Lincoln muerde el bocadillo, la mordedura se ha ido. ** También, en la misma escena, la corteza es del mismo color que el pan. Referencias Culturales * El arte de la tarjeta del título es una parodia a un tiro icónico de la película de 1952, Ante el Peligro. * La línea de Lincoln, "creo que este es el comienzo de una hermosa amistad", es una cita de la película de 1942, Casablanca. * Cuando Luan utiliza a Lily como un maniquí, mencionan a la cantante Lady Gaga, haciendo este el único momento en que mencionan directamente a alguien de la vida real en el espectáculo en lugar de hacer un nombre parodia. * El espectáculo de Lori queriendo que Lily vea con ella es una parodia de la serie de televisión real, The Bachelor. * La película / espectáculo que Lincoln le muestra a Lily en su computadora portátil es Starship Groupers que es una parodia a Starship Troopers. * Cuando Luna trata de ganar la atención de Lily con sus baquetas, ella dijo "Walk This Way", que es una referencia a la canción "Walk This Way" de Aerosmith. * Cuando Lincoln y Lily están recibiendo la ropa, hay camisas amarillas en el fondo con rayas negras en zigzag que se asemejan a la camisa de Charlie Brown de Peanuts. * La línea de Lincoln, "el negro no es tu color, el naranja sí", es una sutil referencia a la serie de Netflix, Orange is The New Black. * La revista "Dieciséis 1/2" es una parodia de la popular revista para adolescentes, Seventeen. * Cuando Lincoln está mostrándole a Lily todas las cosas que le ha mostrado en su cama, hay un cómic con un personaje que tiene una apariencia similar a la de Batman, y la forma en que se ve es similar al estilo de arte de Bruce Timm de la aclamada Batman: La serie animada y la continuidad del universo animado DC. Vídeos Loud House ¡Jugando con Lili! Loud House Clyde Celoso en:Changing the Baby fr:Tout le monde adore Lily id:Mengubah Bayi pl:Przeróbka tl:Changing the Baby Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Primera Temporada